


One Night Stand

by mytomato



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cheating, M/M, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytomato/pseuds/mytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wasn't a good boyfriend. Right now was a good example of being a shitty boyfriend. He was dating this girl, but even having a ‘girlfriend’ thing didn't stop him from walking over to that really fucking hot guy standing awkwardly in the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge to right porn so here

Frank wasn't a good boyfriend. He didn't exactly care about anyone he dated, he could honestly say he just dated them for the sex. He was a user, a player, a ‘slut’ and he didn't care. He was popular, but he wasn't a jock, or a cheerleader in Pete’s case, he was just a ladies, and man’s, man. Right now would be a good example of being a shitty boyfriend. He was dating this girl Alyssa, long brown hair, big brown eyes, wore foundation that didn't match her natural skin tone and was really loud and annoying, her laugh especially. Frank didn't really go for girls like her, but she had a big butt and he like watching it bounce as he fucked her from behind. But even having a ‘girlfriend’ thing didn't stop him from walking over to that really fucking hot guy standing awkwardly in the corner.

He was definitely Frank’s type, whether it be boy or girl, with longish raven hair, pale skin, and god, his eyes. Frank was a killer for eyes and when they flicked over to him as the guy noticed his presence more than likely (which he was) walking over to him, Frank had to stop himself from gaping. His eyes were definitely unique, like they had been painted on. With a brown base, his eyes shone with gold flecks and green stains. Frank was captivated by them and he couldn't wait for them to be glassy and covered in lust. If Frank didn't like your eyes, he would fuck you from behind, if he liked them he would want to look at you the whole time. Frank was prepared to go missionary all night long.

Frank smirked up at the guy, raking his eyes over him. He wore extremely tight black jean (Leaving nothing to the imagination, to which Franks smirk widened at), a lose fitting Misfits shirt and a plain black hoodie that hung off his shoulders. He had converse on his feet, a red cup in his hand and a blush on his cheeks. He was definitely Franks type, and Frank was willing -if he was a good lay that is, and if the guy wanted to- to make him his boyfriend and dump Alison or whatever. He looked back at the guys face and actually looked at him and holy fuck he was hot, like, even hotter than before. He had these perfect eyebrows, a cute little pixie nose, his lips were plump yet thin and a dusty pink colour and his eyelashes were long like a girls but in the most sexy way(if that’s even possible).

“Um, hi.” The guy said awkwardly and holy fuck Frank’s falling in love with him and he doesn't even know his name. His voice is so sweet, its like gruff and horse yet soft and Frank wants to make him scream. “Hey,” Frank replies, smirking again and leaning against the wall the guy was leaning on, “I’m Frank, what’s your name?” The guy smiled and his blush subsided a little, leaving a pale pink covering his cheeks, much like his lips. “Gerard.” The guy, Gerard, answered easily, shamelessly checking Frank out much like Frank had done before. Frank was kind of amazed, Gerard looked so innocent and shy and awkward (which he was at the beginning but Frank has digressed) from afar, but now he’s biting his lip suggestively and cocking his hip to the side a little. Frank and Gerard looked at each other, seeming to make a subconscious agreement.

Frank backed Gerard into the corner a little more, walking him backwards until his back hits the wall. Gerard drops his empty cup, and when Frank looks down, he realised the cup had been empty the whole time. Frank looked back up at Gerard with a raised eyebrow, looking at him with confusion and amusement. Gerard just smiled, shrugged his shoulders and put his hands behind Franks neck, one gripping the back of it and the other already getting tangled in his hair. Frank lay his hands on Gerard’s hip, squeezing a little to which Gerard moaned quietly to. He leaned down and Frank stretched up, meeting him halfway. Their lips brushed against each other, breath ghosting over each others lips. Gerard gripped Frank’s neck tighter and pushed down on his lips a bit more. The two of them worked their lips together, breaking away shortly for gasps of air. Frank bit Gerard’s lip and he moaned, bucking his hips up. Frank smirked and held Gerard’s hips to his, grinding up gently. Gerard gasped and Frank proceeded to let his tongue enter his mouth. Gerard moaned and let his own tongue become familiar with Franks mouth. Gerard sucked on Franks tongue and he bucked his hips up, moaning from the back of his throat. Gerard ground his hips down hard, relishing in the feeling. 

He pulled away, resting his head against wall, gasping. Frank continued on, kissing and biting his way from Gerard’s jaw to his neck, stopping occasionally to suck, bite and lap his tongue over the reddening skin. He wanted to mark Gerard up and Gerard had no problem with that. He bucked his hips up against Franks and moaned as Frank found one of his sweet spots. Frank decided he wanted to take this somewhere more private so he pulled away from Gerard, taking his hand in his and dragging him through the crowd. They made their way down a crowded hall and up the stairs. Beer cans and empty cups littered the stair case, the two dodging the obstacles. Eager to get into a bedroom, Frank opened and closed doors until he found a free room, dragging Gerard in after him and closing and locking the door behind him. Before Gerard could take more than three steps into the room Frank pushed him against the door, kissing him hard. Gerard moaned into Franks mouth, bucking his hips up. Frank smirked, letting one hand trail down from Gerard’s chest to his waistline. Frank hooked his fingers in Gerard’s underwear, biting his lip and sucking. Gerard moaned again and Frank pulled back. He grabbed onto the hem of Gerard’s shirt, Gerard shrugging his hoodie off before Frank lifted the shirt off of him. He immediately started sucking on Gerard’s now exposed collar bone, kissing his way down to his nipple before circling it with his tongue. Gerard moaned loudly, bucking up and gripping onto Franks hair as he bit down. Frank smirked again, licking his lips and dragging them down his torso before kissing his hip bone. He was know on his knees, looking at at Gerard. Gerard made a small whimpering sound as Frank started to unbutton his jeans. Frank unzipped the jeans and pulled them down, leaving the fabric bundled up around Gerard’s knees. Gerard made another whimpering noise from the back of his throat as Frank nuzzled his crotch. He let his warm breath hit Gerard’s dick before he leant his face on Gerard’s thighs, his nose nudging his shaft before he kissed the side of Gerard’s cock. Frank smirked as he hear Gerard moan, “Mmm. Want me to suck you? Want my mouth around you cock? Hmm?” Gerard bit his lip and nodded, Frank smirking. He hooked his fingers in Gerard’s underwear, slowly pulling them down. He smiled and ‘hmm’ed as Gerard’s dick was released from the fabric prison, standing straight, hard and flushed like fuck. Frank gripped onto the base, making Gerard gasp, and kissed the top of his head.

Frank licks up the bottom of Gerard’s dick, circling his tongue around the head before he takes Gerard in fully. Gerard gasps at the feeling, Frank deep throating him straight away. Gerard tugs Frank’s hair gently. He hollows out his cheeks and runs his tongue along the underside of Gerard’s dick. He hums and Gerard moans loudly, thrusting his hips in Franks mouth. Frank pulls away, smirking. Gerard makes a sound of protest, gripping Franks hair tighter and tugging a little hard. Frank just keeps pumping Gerard, flicking his thumb over his head occasionally and twisting his wrist. Gerard’s mouth is open and little pants and moans sound out, Frank looking up at him through his eyelashes. Gerard bangs his head back, hitting the door with a thud. He moans out and Frank lets go of Gerard’s cock, holding his hips instead. Gerard gasps and whines at the loss of contact and Frank just smirks. He stands up, kissing Gerard. Gerard kisses back eagerly, winding his arms around Franks neck, holding him close. Frank pulls away, gasping and panting on Gerard’s lips. They stare at each other a little before Frank tightens his grip on Gerard’s hips, grinding Gerard’s bare dick against Franks jean clad one. Gerard gasps harshly and Frank moans a little. He tugs Gerard towards him and pulls him forward, Frank walking backwards. Before Frank can fall onto the bed he turns around and pushes Gerard forward gently. Gerard lands on his chest, hands splayed out above him. He ass is out in the air and Frank leans down, tugging Gerard’s jeans and underwear off, taking his shoes and socks off along the way. Gerard bucks his ass up a little and moans, causing Frank to smirk at him. His ass is pale much the rest of his body and like the definition of a perfect ass and all Frank can do at the moment is smack it. The smack sounds out through the somewhat quiet room, along with Gerard’s loud gasp. His ass now has a red hand print on it and Frank can’t help but slap it again, a little harder. Gerard moans loudly, bucking his ass up more and Frank slaps his ass again. Gerard’s panting a little as Frank takes his belt off. Frank’s never done anything like this before, yeah there’s been the occasional ‘Spank me Frankie!’ but he hasn't hit someone with a belt before. Gerard moans again as he realises what’s gonna happen and wiggles his ass. Frank winds the end of the belt around his hands, dragging his other along the fabric before reaching the metal buckle. He holds the buckle, stretching the belt out and then flinging it towards Gerard’s ass. Gerard gasps loudly, gripping the sheets and lifting his ass off the mattress. Frank smirks and flings the belt buckle towards the pale skin. He continues this action, Gerard’s moans getting louder and longer the more he does it until Gerard’s whole ass is red, a few small cuts adorning the skin. A drop of blood appears from one of the cuts and falls down, the droplet leaving a trail down one ass cheek. Frank lets the belt drop from his hands, biting his lip, thumb rubbing the blood. He places his hands on Gerard’s ass, kneading the sensitive skin. Gerard gasps and shudders a little, clenching and unclenching the bedsheets. Frank spreads Gerard’s cheeks, his hot breath hitting Gerard’s hole. Gerard shudders again, pressing back. Frank smirks and ‘hmm’s a little, trailing his thumb around his entrance. Gerard moans when Frank presses his thumb in, first just the tip of his finger before pressing in until the knuckle. Gerard bucks down, grinding his dick against the sheets. Frank removes his thumb, spitting onto his fingers before inserting his index into Gerard. Gerard gasps out harsh at the intrusion, bucking back onto Franks finger. He curls it around, slowly going in and out. Gerard wiggles a little, getting used to the feeling before Frank pushes in another finger. He moves them around, hooking them and pressing around. He scissors them, pushing in and pulling out before Gerard gasps loudly, shortly followed by a loud moan and a shudder that goes through his whole body. Frank smirks, pulling out and adding in another finger. He presses around again, opening and closing his fingers before Gerard moans loudly again. He continues to press in that one spot, slowly adding in his pinky. He presses in further and Gerard groans, bucking back. Frank stands up, half his hand still in Gerard’s ass. He pushes Gerard up the bed, spreading his legs. He places his free hand in-between Gerard’s shoulder blades, lifting his knee and kneeling between his legs. He thrusts his hand in Gerard, starting a steady pace. Gerard shudders and moans, thrusting back and meeting Frank’s hand half way. Frank pushes Gerard down into the bed and he moans, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles go white. Frank speeds up and Gerard arches as much as he can off the bed with Frank pressing him down. He lets out a strangled moan and Frank pulls out completely. Gerard whines thrusting back to try and feel Franks hand again. Frank just starts taking his shirt off, Gerard squirming around. He turns around so he’s lying on his back and watches, red faced, flushed and panting. Frank unbuttons and and unzips his jeans, slowly pulling them down. Gerard’s eyebrows are scrunched up and his mouth is open, his arms splayed out beside him and legs apart. Frank drops his jeans, pulling them off along with his shoes and socks. He cocks his hips out, hooking his thumbs into his boxers, tugging at them. He smirks as Gerard whines, waiting with anticipation for Frank to take them off. The obvious bulge in his boxers is enough for Gerard to buck his hips up a little, moaning a little. Frank starts walking towards the end of the bed, knees hitting the mattress as Gerard moves his arms and starts to trail his hands over his chest, massaging his chest before taking his nipples between his forefinger and thumb, squeezing gently. He moans and Frank starts to take his boxers off, bending down with his ass in the air. 

He stands up straight and smirks at Gerard, leaning forward and placing his hands on the bed. He moves forward slowly, lifting his knees up onto the bed. Gerard’s breathing has gone back to normal and he’s biting his bottom lip, watching as Frank slowly starts to crawl up the bed. Frank smirks and crawls so he’s hovering over Gerard, his chest just above Gerard’s dick. Frank leans back, kneeling between Gerard’s legs. He grips onto Gerard’s dick and squeezes, slowly starting to moving up and down again. There’s pre come glistening on the head and Frank leans down to lick it. He smirks once more and lets go of Gerard, Gerard just biting down on his lip hard. Frank spits on his hand and slides it over his own dick. He gasps at the contact, finally touching his aching dick. He strokes a little before letting go and shifting forward a little. He grips onto Gerard’s legs, pulling him forward. Frank lifts his legs up more, dragging him across the sheets until he can fold Gerard’s legs over his shoulders. Gerard hooks his feet together, bringing Frank closer to him. Frank looks down, holding onto his dick and guiding it to Gerard’s entrance. He pushes in a little, so just the tip is in and Gerard moans lightly, clenching his legs tighter around Frank. Frank pushes in all the way and gasps loudly, Gerard moaning and tilting his head back. Frank leans down again, placing his hands either side of Gerard’s face. Gerard looks up and Frank pulls out and thrust in again with more force. Both Gerard and Frank moan, Gerard winding his arms around Frank neck. He keeps the pace slow but hard, pulling out all the way and pushing in with force. Frank’s panting, head hanging low, hair in his face and Gerard’s been reduced to a sweaty mess, small ‘Ah! Ah! Ah!’s leaving his mouth. Franks back is glistening with sweat as he thrusts in, starting to go faster. Gerard moans loudly and arches off the bed, his hands finding Franks hair and tugging roughly. Frank lets out a breath and starts thrusting in that angle faster, the familiar sound of skin slapping against skin mixing in wight the sound of Gerard’s ‘Ah!’s and Franks heavy breathing. He doesn’t know how long he’ll last. Gerard’s lost his grip, arms practically resting on Franks head and neck. His legs are still hooked together tightly and he’s pulling Frank against him. “Mm, Frankie, faster. Fuck me faster, c’mon, so close.” He groans and shudders a little, grip tightening on Franks hair before relaxing again and just taking Franks thrusts. Frank moans lightly, “Mm, fuck Gee, ‘m so close.” Gerard’s head hangs back, the bed moving a little with each thrust, “Frankie, c’mon. Come for me Frankie.” Gerard moans and clenches his ass and that’s it for Frank. He comes hard, revelling in the feeling of Gerard’s warmth surrounding his cock before it’s pounding with pleasure and Gerard gets filled up with. Frank keeps on thrusting and a second after Gerard’s coming, mouth open and eyes closed with pleasure. He moans loudly, becoming putty in Franks arms. Frank slows down, panting. His eyes are closed and he takes a moment to just clear his head. He pulls out, wincing a little at the soft drag against his softening and sensitive cock. He crawls up Gerard some more, falling onto the mattress beside him. Gerard turns onto his side and smiles lightly at Frank, taking his face in his hands before kissing him lightly. Frank moves his arms around Gerard, holding him close. They tangle their legs together, kissing sweetly before Frank moves them under the covers. Gerard’s come is drying on his stomach but neither rod them care. They continue to kiss, holding each other close before their eyes droop and close. Frank falls asleep with a small smile on his face thinking ‘Yeah, I could do this again’.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tempted to leave it at ‘he realised the cup had been empty the whole time'  
> Tell me what you think,  
> um, i'm thinking of making a sequel? idk


End file.
